Eternal Love
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Bella lied to everyone at Forks. She wasn't human, she was a cupid. Most of all, she was the daughter of one of the most feared people on Earth. With less than a year to live she sets out on a trip around the world. Ending in the small town of Mystic Falls. Where she meets HIM. ONE-SHOT


Author's Note

I hope everyone has a good day, and well a Happy Valentine's Day! Here's an ONESHOT to help you pass the time. Tell me what you think, and I hope you Enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella sat on the roof of a large mansion that had always been her home. The moon was in the sky lighting the earth with its light. "I feel like I live in a fairytale." Bella said as she heard the heavy footsteps of the man she considered her father coming closer.

"And why is that, sweetheart," Klaus said taking a seat beside her.

"I was born to a pair of parents who couldn't take care of me. In an act of kindness, the king, that's you, takes me in as his daughter. Only fearing his enemies will use me against him I'm locked away in a castle. Never to see the outside world until I am of age. When I finally step outside of the castle, I meet who I believe my prince Charming to be and it doesn't end well. I'm dragged back to my castle where I'll spend the rest of my life locked up in the attic overlooking the outside world I can never be a part of." Bella said she looked at her dad. "I appreciate everything you've ever done for me, but I'm almost 19. We both know what that means, I will die on my birthday and I can't help but feel that I've wasted my life away."

"You won't die," Klaus said.

Bella shook her head, "I'm cupid's child, if I don't find my eternal love in time my heart will break and I'll die. I have less than a year left and I managed to find someone I liked, someone I thought I loved and they decide I'm not good enough for them. I don't think I even want to find my eternal love anymore, dad. I grew up with these tales of prince charming, a gentleman to love me like I'd love them, but all I found was hurt. If the world is filled with people like Edward, I don't think I want to be a part of it."

"The world isn't always a perfect place," Klaus said putting his arm around Bella's shoulders.

Bella shook her head, "I know that, you taught me that. I just, I always hoped that when the time came, when I was ready for love, I wouldn't have to experience heartbreak first. If this is what it feels to not be good enough for someone, to be treated as less than who I am, I don't want to experience it again. I don't want to fall in love with someone and fear they'll never love me back. I'm scared to live in a world where love is just a game to people." Bella closed her eyes and rested her head on Klaus's shoulder. "I'm scared of living, dad. I'm scared I'll find him and I'll just be a game to him."

Klaus sighed, he kissed Bella's forehead. "You will find your love, and it won't be just a game."

"How can you sound so sure," Bella replied as she tried to see her dad's view on things.

"Because you get what you deserve," Klaus responded, "And you deserve to be more than just a game."

Bella smiled, "You're the best dad, you know. You can be a heartless killer to others but you'll always be the best dad to me."

Klaus smiled, he had never regretted taking Bella in when she was a baby. She was his biggest accomplishment, and with her he knew he would always have someone at his side. "Go get packed, sweetheart." Klaus said, "You and I, we're going on a trip."

"A trip?" Bella asked, "A trip to where?"

"Everywhere, a trip around the world," Klaus said, "We're ending it here in the US, but we have to go everywhere else first."

Bella grinned, "This is serious?"

"Of course it is," Klaus said he smiled a genuine smile as he saw Bella bounce up to her feet in excitement.

"This is the best, Dad!" Bella said she kissed Klaus's cheek before jumping off the roof landing gracefully on the ground. Her superhuman abilities being connected with her cupid half had already taken over, and soon if she meets her love, she will reach her full cupid status.

Klaus stayed on the roof after she left, he looked up at the sky and sighed. His biggest fear was no longer Mikael, it was Bella. The sweet girl that had captured his heart and had given him the gift of being a father. The girl that had throughout her entire life trusted him unconditionally knowing exactly who he was she had still loved him as her father. He feared now that he would lose her. There was nothing he could to stop her fate, he only hoped that through this trip she would find the man that was destined for her. Although he hated the thought of his little girl in a relationship he understood it was the only way to keep her alive, and there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her alive.

He could hear her fumbling around inside the house and was glad he could get her mind off of things. He didn't like the way she was talking, it made it seem almost as if she wanted to die. Jumping off the roof he headed inside having already packed he didn't have to do much else. He headed upstairs and passed by Bella's bedroom. She had always been a gifted child, painting, music, singing, it was everything she considered a talent. He watched as she practically bounced around the room collecting different things and putting them in her bag. He smiled as he caught the sparkle of the bracelet on her wrist. He had given that to her the day of her 18th birthday. He had gone to visit her in Forks, and to her request had stayed hidden. It was a simple bracelet with a heart charm he planned to add more to it as time progressed.

"I wouldn't pack too much, sweetheart," Klaus said, "We can get you more clothes along the way."

Bella smiled, "I figured, but I wanted to have some familiar clothes to have with me." Bella turned to look at her dad, "When are we leaving exactly?"

"Tomorrow at 8 we're leaving for the airport," Klaus said.

Bella nodded, "I'll be ready by then I promise." Bella walked up to Klaus and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, dad. I need this more than you know."

Klaus returned the hug and kissed the top of her head, "Anything for you."

"I'm going to get some sleep," Bella said as she pulled back, "I want to be awake and refreshed by the time we leave tomorrow."

Klaus nodded and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight my sweet girl."

-Page Break-

Bella laughed as they were back in the states, her birthday was only 2 months away, but that wasn't stopping her from having a good time with her dad. "Okay, were are we off to next?" Bella asked as she had her feet up on the dashboard of her dad's new SUV.

"Wherever you wish to go," Klaus said, he paused as his phone rang. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel he answered. "Speak." He commanded as he answered knowing it was one of his informants.

"We just got a message, the doppelganger is alive, and she's ready to surrender." He said.

Klaus looked at his daughter as it was clear that she had heard. "Send me the information." Klaus hung up and returned to the road in front of him. "Made up your mind on where you want to go, sweetheart?"

"I want to go break your curse!" Bella said sitting up straight her feet planted firmly on the ground. "The full moon isn't that far away, we can do this."

Klaus shook his head, "This can wait Isabella, we aren't done with our trip."

Bella shook her head, "I'm just as terrified of me dying as you are, but if I do die, I want to see you become a hybrid. Please, dad. I've wanted this curse broken since I learned about it, we can break it now. We can break it together. If I'm going to die soon, I want to see this curse broken."

"You don't have to do this," Klaus said watching his daughter.

"I want to do this," Bella said with a grin, "Can you imagine how exciting this will be?"

Klaus chuckled seeing Bella was truly excited now at the aspect of breaking the curse. "This might take more than just a few days of planning."

Bella nodded, "I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of my time." Klaus pulled over handing Bella the keys to the car.

"I have to start planning, it'd be best if you drive," Klaus said.

Bella nodded and got in the driver's seat, "Where exactly am I driving to?"

"Virginia," Klaus replied, "We're headed to Virginia."

Bella nodded and drove watching her father make arrangements she smiled, she had long ago during their trip came to terms with her death and although she was sad and fearful to go she was happy her last months on earth would be spent with her dad and breaking his curse.

-Page Break-

Bella sat on the couch across from an annoying Katherine. "You don't have to look so mopey."

Katherine hissed at Bella, before realizing the girl was just trying to be polite. "I'm going to die soon."

"You might," Bella said she looked up from her magazine. "I can help you with not dying, well you're going to die. There's nothing anyone can do to stop that, but I can help you."

"And why would you do that," Katherine said studying Bella. "I thought you were daddy's little princess."

Bella smirked, "I am, which is why I'm willing to help you. Now, you're still going to die, not even I can change his mind on that. I'm willing to help you make it quick and well painless instead of that 400 years of torture my dad has planned for you. Trust me, he has plans for you, some of them are just so dark, I don't have the stomach to repeat it to you."

"What's going to happen?" Katherine asked feeling dying quickly would be better than the torture that lay ahead of her.

"My dad needs a backup plan, I'm sure you understand the importance of back up plans. You see, he has the blond Vampire, Caroline and the werewolf Tyler, but they're just a diversion. The Eldest Salvatore, I believe his name is Damon, he and his friends will probably free those two. I want you as the vampire sacrifice. Easy simple death." Bella said she stood. "Accept my offer? If you don't I can and will just find another vampire. I mean I haven't left this apartment and I already have another wolf."

Katherine nodded sadly, "I suppose it's the best choice for me."

Bella smiled widely, "I'm glad to see you agreed." Bella returned to her magazine flipping through the pages. Minutes later her dad came through the door a smirk on his face. "Are we almost ready?"

"Of course we are my sweet girl," Klaus said his tone extra chipper as he spoke to his daughter.

Suddenly, the door burst open to show Damon standing with a proud smirk on his face as he looked at Klaus.

"You have to postpone the ritual, I freed the vampire and the wolf," Damon said feeling proud of himself.

Klaus turned to Bella who nodded, Klaus chuckled. "Did you really believe I wouldn't have seen this coming?" Klaus stepped toward Damon. "I have another wolf and another vampire, the ritual will still continue and there is nothing you can do about it. Now, for extra security." Klaus said he twisted Damon's neck leaving him lying on the ground. "Who's the spare vampire?"

Bella pointed at Katherine, "I don't like seeing people suffer, I thought it'd be better justice if you could use her in your ritual like you originally planned." Bella widened her eyes knowing it was close to impossible for him to tell her no.

"Fine, let's go," Klaus compelled Katherine to follow him and they left.

Bella stopped her father, "I have to do something first."

Klaus looked at his daughter strangely. "Do what?"

"Help the girl live," Bella said not wanting to lie to her father. "Trust me, I have a feeling on this."

Klaus only nodded a month had passed and she had a only month left to live and he wouldn't deny her anything at this point. He kissed her forehead and wished her luck on whatever she had planned.

Bella nodded and left Katherine already having mentioned were the save Elena group would be gathered. Bella walked towards the witch house. She stepped inside and let the witches hover over her knowing they couldn't touch her. She was a product of love and was a creature of love which prevented the witches from harming her. She headed to where they were voices there were loud voices coming from.

They were discussing ways to save Elena. "I think I have a solution." Bella said calling all the attention to her as she stood in the doorway.

"Who are you?" A dark haired girl asked, the one Bella could tell was the witch Bonnie.

"I'm Bella," Bella said, "I'm here to help Klaus."

This statement brought on the harsh looks and glares. Bella straightened out not backing down, not letting these people intimidate her. She looked around the room her mind putting the name to the people gathered around. There was Stefan, Jeremy, John, Bonnie and Elijah. Bella met Elijah's gaze and her entire body changed. Her heart began to flutter and her powers changed, they intensified to that of a cupid. She shook her head, she was glad she had met her eternal love, but she was here for a reason she would return to thinking about Elijah again.

"How can we trust you?" Stefan asked eyeing Bella skeptically.

Bella shrugged, "Whether you trust me or not, that's your option. I'm just here to offer a solution. One of you can save Elena's life. It's quite simple, the one who loves her the most, the purest love out of all of you, is the only one who can save her. It's in the spell books, the love of a parent can do wonders. It'll take a sacrifice, from the father, but I doubt you'll care," Bella said looking at John. "You transfer your life to hers, you pour your love, your life, everything into her. It'll be enough to give her life, enough to give her the strength she needs to survive."

"We can't trust a word she's saying," Damon said walking into the room he stood beside Bella glaring down at her. "She was there with him in his apartment, we don't know how close to him she is."

Bella smiled, "I'm close to him, but not in the way you're all thinking. It's your choice whether or not you want to believe me. I will stay with a clean conscious knowing I gave you the advice you needed." Bella went to leave only to have Damon grab her arm. In a move that her father taught her Bella grabbed his arm flipping him to the floor and pressed her heel to his neck. "I don't like to fight or kill, but don't think I won't make an exception if you grab me again." Bella removed her heel and walked off. She hated being treated like less than someone else, especially since the Edward situation. She left heading towards the ritual sight, her heart aching as she took every step. Being away from Elijah after just meeting him was tearing at her heart apart, but there was more important things to be done.

Bella made her way quickly to the sight of the ritual. She was greeted immediately by her father. "I gave them the advice, if they choose to follow it will up to them. Is Greta ready? Everything in place?"

Klaus nodded, "After this is over, you leave immediately, head home where you'll be safe."

Bella nodded but paused, "There's something you must know. I met him."

Klaus froze knowing this was not a good sign. She had only been outside once and in that time she couldn't have come across too many people. The list of her the possible candidates were short and on the list were men he wouldn't want for her. "Who?" he asked finally feeling able to speak.

Bella looked to the ground not knowing how to tell her father that her eternal love was his brother. "Elijah." She finally said her voice soft and hopeful that her father wouldn't get mad at her.

Klaus saw Bella's demeanor and his approval was bothering her more than he realized it would. Although he didn't have a good relationship with his brother he was willing to put that all behind him if it meant he got to keep his daughter alive. Klaus tipped his daughter's chin up to look at him. "I'm happy for you." He smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," Bella said with a smile that faltered as she spoke. "Now all that's left is worrying if he'll ever care about me."

"It's impossible not to care about you." Klaus replied he stepped back, "Go give this to Greta." Klaus said handing her the moonstone. Bella nodded and headed towards Greta.

Bella stood beside Greta and watched as Stefan appeared. She leaned towards Greta, "He's not her true love."

"What are you talking about?" Greta asked, "He's it for her."

Bella shook her head, "Her true love is the brother. She loves Stefan, but the love she has for the brother is growing everyday, her love for Stefan stays the same. Stefan isn't meant for her, he's meant to be with another."

"How can you be so sure," Greta said.

"It's a gift," Bella said with a smirk, she flinched back as she saw her dad stab Stefan in the back and toss him to the floor. She stayed quiet standing as her father killed the werewolf, vampire and lastly the doppelganger. Bella walked to guard her father as Bonnie appeared with Damon and Elijah.

"Go, Bella," Klaus said as he went thought the transformation. Wanting to warn his daughter to leave.

Bella shook her head, "They're here to kill you." Bella put up her love like a shield around Klaus. She watched as Damon snapped Greta's neck sending her body to fall lifeless to the floor. Bella's eyes widened, that was her friend. Bella's eyes watered at the sight but she wouldn't back down. Bonnie came closer using magic to try and wear down the shield Bella had up. Bella faltered slightly as she saw Elijah coming closer. He wanted to kill her father. "Please, you can't kill him." She said stepping closer to her transforming father.

"He killed my family, he deserves this. Please step away," Elijah said, he didn't want to hurt the girl but he needed to kill his brother.

"He didn't kill them," Bella said frantically, "He didn't kill them. Kol, Rebekah, Finn, they're not dead. I've seen them, all of them. I promise, he'll reunite you with your family if you don't kill him."

Elijah looked at Bella and despite her association with his brother he trusted her immediately.

"You kill him or I do," Bonnie said interrupting their conversation. Damon disappeared with his brother and Elena leaving bonnie to fight on her own.

Bella's eyes turned a strong shade of pink as she stared down at the witch. With a power she didn't know she possessed she sent a ball of flaming pink substance towards Bonnie knocking her to the floor. Bella stood motionless as she saw Bonnie lying motionless on the floor. A growl brought her attention back to the present. She saw her father in his wolf form and at his howl she ran not looking back to Elijah or to Klaus. She did as her father had said and ran to her new home.

Elijah was about to go after Bella but the snarling growl from his brother stopped him in his tracks instead he followed after his brother.

-Page Break-

Klaus finally transformed back to his human self after a day of wreaking havoc. He put on the clothes his brother offered. He was surprised not to see his little Bella there. "Where's Bella?" Klaus asked his brother as he put on his jacket.

"I don't know, I haven't' seen her since the ritual," Elijah responded. "Who is she? What is she to you?"

Klaus didn't answer his brother's question he would've thought Bella would've been around Elijah as much as she could. "What happened? I can't remember much during my transformation."

"She protected you," Elijah said, "She managed to knock Bonnie unconscious long enough for you to get away. After you were finished transitioning she ran."

Klaus looked at his brother, "Did Bonnie move after she was knocked unconscious or did she look dead?"

"She had used more power than she thought, that combined with what Bella did brought her close to death," Elijah replied.

Klaus shook his head knowing exactly what had happened. Bella thought she had killed Bonnie and that was drowning her in guilt. He walked passed his brother and headed towards the house he had bought for her.

"Where are you going?" Elijah said, "You have to reunite me with my siblings."

"And I will, after I check on Bella. She's my first priority, not you," Klaus stated running at his full hybrid speed towards the house.

He approached the house to see his daughter on the roof. He could see from the ground her eyes were red. "Isabella." He shouted catching her attention he paid no attention to his brother who had arrived.

Bella jumped off the roof and ran to Klaus instantly hugging him. Klaus hugged his daughter, "You didn't kill her the witch she's still alive."

"She's still alive," Bella asked pulling back. Klaus nodded and Bella sighed. "The guilt was unimaginable."

"My sweet girl, you worry too much. Do not let this hang over you," Klaus said he pulled back and wiped the stray tears.

Bella smiled, "I forgot to ask, how you were? How was it being a wolf, dad?"

The cough from the trees prevented Klaus from answering. Klaus rolled his eyes, "Elijah, forgot you were there. Might as well properly introduce you. Elijah, this is my daughter Bella. Bella this is Elijah."

Bella smiled and her heart fluttered consistently as she met Elijah's eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Elijah."

Elijah returned her smile finding it impossible not to smile in the company of the girl. "It's a pleasure, Bella."

"Right, now that that's done, I have to get some things from the amateur hunter's apartment," Klaus said.

Bella nodded, "I left some things there too." Bella looked to her dad, "Let me get my jacket first."

Klaus nodded and watched her run off. "Get it out already, I don't like these tension filled silences."

"You have a daughter?" Elijah asked.

Klaus nodded, "I took Isabella in two days after her birth. She was given to me to protect by her parents, I raised her as my daughter. She means more to me than Marcel did."

"What is she?" Elijah asked remembering the things Bella was able to do.

"A cupid," Klaus said he looked at his brother and nodded, "I didn't think they existed either, but they do. They look like humans just like us, Bella was born from a very powerful cupid and his human half. They couldn't care for Bella properly, so they gave her to me to take care of her. Bella possesses some powers that most cupids hold. She can see love, manipulate it in certain ways, she possesses most abilities that you and I hold. She's quite talented actually."

"Okay, let's go," Bella said a jacket around her shoulders. She smiled as Elijah stood by her side as they walked to the apartment. It was quiet but in a way that wouldn't bother her.

Arriving at the apartment Bella stepped in and went to the closet where she pulled out her suitcase filled with spare clothing from when she had lived here.

"Is that all you need?" Klaus asked Bella.

Bella nodded, "Yes, it's all I left here"

There was a knock at the door, Bella moved and answered it seeing Stefan standing there. Bella turned to her dad with a raised eyebrow. He nodded and Bella let Stefan inside she closed the door.

Elijah watched as Bella moved to stand behind his brother. He leaned against the wall and watched as she took what seemed to him to be a protective stance behind him, he doubted even she knew what she was doing.

"Damon was bit by a werewolf," Stefan said, "We asked the witches for help and all they gave us was your name."

Klaus smirked, "Well that's interesting."

"Do you have a cure?" Stefan asked more forcefully.

Bella shook her head knowing very well the way Stefan was acting wasn't the way to get her father to agree. She had a strong dislike for Damon after what he did to Greta, but her mind went to Elena who would suffer the most from his death. Bella put a hand on her dad's shoulder. "If it were me, you'd do anything possible to save me."

Klaus put his hand over his daughter's and nodded. He stood and grabbed a vile he had seen in the apartment. Bella stepped back as her father spoke with Stefan. She stood not too far away from Elijah and watched the interaction happening.

"What did you tell him?" Elijah whispered to Bella.

Bella smiled, "If it were me, he'd do anything possible to save me. He needed to be able to relate to Stefan."

"Why would you help them?" Elijah said.

"It's not for Stefan or Damon, it's for Elena. Being who I am, I can tell who a person is destined to be with. Elena may love Stefan now, but she's meant for Damon. If he were to die she would suffer the most. I couldn't let that happen." Bella replied she turned to Elijah. "It would be beyond cruel to let my disliking of the Salvatore's ruin Elena's life."

Bella turned back to watch the interaction between her father and Stefan. Klaus looked to Bella, "I'll be heading out with Stefan. Why don't you return back to the house with Elijah? I'll be there shortly."

Bella nodded and watched her father leave. She grabbed her bag and looked to Elijah. "You don't have to come with me, you can follow after him."

Elijah smiled a charming smile that a sent a pleasant shiver down Bella's spine. He took the bag from Bella's hands. "I would much rather go with you."

Bella blushed lightly and walked out of the apartment with Elijah. "The car is parked just around the corner." Bella said as they walked. "It's that SUV."

Elijah nodded and unlocking the car with the keys Bella gave him he set her bag in the back and got into the driver's seat. "How do you do it?" Elijah asked once they were driving, at Bella's slightly confused face he continued. "You didn't say more than a sentence to my brother and you completely changed his mind. You're doing what many have tried in the past to do, you're changing Niklaus."

"I'm not doing anything," Bella said, "I grew with just my dad around. I don't know how he was before and I honestly don't care. To me, he's always been the loving, caring protective father. Earlier, I didn't change his mind, I just prevented him from playing games. He was eventually going to give that cure to Stefan, I just encouraged him to do it faster."

"How was it growing up with Niklaus," Elijah asked.

Bella smiled, "I didn't get to get out much, but with him, everything was better. He was the best father anyone could've ever asked for. If I was scared he would be there, he'd hold me until the fear went away. If I wanted to learn something, he'd teach it to me. I never had to fear him, if that's what you're wondering. My dad never hurt me, he's protected me since I was given to him."

"Have you met your biological parents?" Elijah asked changing the subject.

Bella shook her head, "I don't want to meet them. The only parent I need is my dad, I don't need another parent."

Bella and Elijah continued their conversation as they made their way home. She found him easier to talk to than anyone else.

"How are you doing," He finally asked as they settled down on the living room couch sitting only inches away from each other. "I saw the look on your face when Damon killed Greta."

Bella smiled, "I liked Greta she was a friend. She was someone I trust, but I came to the conclusion long ago that in this world not everyone stays alive. She knew the risks of getting involved with us, and so did I. I'm okay."

Elijah smiled and took Bella's hand in his. "You don't have to lie."

Bella blushed, "I'm heartbroken." She admitted as she watched their hands together. "Greta was one of the closest friends I ever had. I knew the chances of her dying were high, and so did she, but I never thought I would watch her die. To be honest, I've rarely ever seen anyone die. My dad always protected me from all of that. It hurts seeing someone die. Knowing that that person's other half is going to have to live without them. It's a terrible thing to see someone die. It's why I panicked when I thought I killed Bonnie. I didn't mean to hurt her I just couldn't let my dad die. When I killed her the first thought that came to mind was Jeremy. He's her other half and he wouldn't be able to heal without her. I killed someone's soulmate. I destroyed two lives."

"You have a lot of heart, Isabella." Elijah said, "I admire that."

Bella blushed lightly, "Thank you."

Elijah couldn't help it as his hand came up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He met her gaze as his hand cupped her cheek. This fire building within him was overwhelming as he was so close to her. He moved in closer and was glad as Bella was doing the same. His lips met hers in a slow kiss. His hand moved and tangled in her hair bringing her closer and deepening the kiss. Neither caring how far this kiss was going.

Klaus walked into the home and was still at the silence. Remembering Bella and Elijah had been alone together for more than two hours. He made sure to slam the door loud enough to alert them of his presence. "Isabella!" Klaus called.

Bella appeared a moment later. Klaus rolled his eyes at the sight of her swollen lips and her messy hair. He chuckled and watched his daughter shift under his gaze. "You might want to take a shower, sweetheart, I made dinner plans for the night."

"How long do I have?" Bella asked wanting to know how long she had to prepare.

"We'll leave in two hours," Klaus said.

Bella nodded, "Okay, I'll try not to take too long, but before I go how fancy should I dress."

"A formal dress will be just fine," Klaus said he watched his daughter disappear and walked into the living room. His brother looked utterly calm, but Klaus knew better. Klaus glared at his brother.

"Niklaus," Elijah said as he was about to begin to explain.

Klaus shook his head, "Not yet." Klaus waited and after a few minutes a loud stereo began to play classical music signaling Bella had begun her shower. "Let's talk brother." Klaus took a glass of bourbon and took a sip. "I won't ask what exactly you were doing with Isabella, because I truthfully don't wish to know. What I do want to speak to you about is a warning. I'll make this perfectly clear, I will not instruct my daughter who she can and cannot be with. If she choose to be with you, I cannot stop that nor will I attempt to change it. I will however make it clear to you that my daughter is not a game. Make your decision now Elijah, I will not let you use her. If you go any further with her, be sure of what you want form her. If my daughter is hurt by you in anyway, I will not hesitate to hurt you. You don't know the lengths I would go to protect her."

Elijah nodded, "You seem surprisingly calm."

"Bella doesn't just go after anyone. If she likes you it's because she saw a connection with you," Klaus said, "Or did you forget the powers she holds."

"Are you trying to tell me that Bella is my soulmate?" Elijah asked tensing slightly.

"I guess you could call yourself that," Klaus said with a smirk, "But it's much deeper than that. Why do you think since the first moment you saw her you couldn't get her out of your mind? Or that you have the instinct to protect her? Let's not forget that possessiveness that's creeping up. You and Bella are referred to as Eternal Lovers. Soul mates is a term used to refer to humans and witches, the beings that don't live forever. You and Bella are both immortal, so your connection is stronger, meant to last longer."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Elijah asked not being able to understand why his brother was being so honest.

"I wanted you to know the truth. Considering your past relationships, I believe knowing that the connection you and Bella have is more than average would help you in your relationship with her." Klaus said he paused as the music stopped. "I suggest you change, we're having dinner elsewhere."

Elijah watched as his brother disappeared. Elijah blurred upstairs and saw Bella coming out of the shower with pajamas on. He smiled as he watched her hum along to a song. "I thought you were changing to head out."

Bella paused and smiled, "I am, I just like getting ready in my pajamas it's more comforting to me. I'm sorry for anything my dad might've said."

Elijah moved closer so he was standing in front of Bella. He cupped her cheek using his thumb to remove a droplet of water from her cheek. "I think our talk was better than expected."

Bella smiled, "Is that so?"

Elijah leaned down and kissed her softly. "I shouldn't keep you much longer. I'll let you finish getting ready."

-Page Break-

Elijah walked with Bella's hand in his. It had only been a few months since their first kiss, but they had been inseparable. He watched as she took in the bright lights of New York. This being the first time she had been to the city. Klaus was on a werewolf hunting trip making hybrids with the blood of the doppelganger. "Are you enjoying, tonight?" Elijah asked.

"Immensely," Bella replied with a grin. She moved her hand around his waist leaning into him. Elijah put his arm around her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as they walked. "This city is beautiful at night."

"It doesn't match your beauty," Elijah whispered to Bella.

Bella blushed and smiled, "Thank you for bringing me here."

"I'd take you anywhere you wanted to go," Elijah said he smiled as Bella stopped their walking she moved to stand in front of him. "Something wrong, Bella?"

Bella shook her head, "I just wanted to do something." Bella moved and wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck. She leaned up and kissed him. Elijah didn't take long to respond to her kiss. His arms wrapping around her waist. Elijah pulled back and smiled.

His thumb ran across her cheeks as they were a soft pink from their kiss. "How did I ever get so lucky to be able to call you mine?"

Bella moved her hand so it would cover Elijah's on her cheek. "I love you, Elijah."

Elijah looked into her eyes and the love he saw there was amazing. He felt her tense, and smiled reassuring her. He kissed her lightly, "I love you, too, Isabella."

"You do," Bella asked she had expected him to reject her.

"Of course I do," Elijah said, "There is no one I have every cared for like I care for you."

Bella smiled there was nothing in the world that would compare to this moment. Soon they would go after Mikael, and then they would release all of the siblings. Right now she was happy just being here with Elijah.


End file.
